<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Louise Summons the Black Swordsman by RainEStar3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498554">Louise Summons the Black Swordsman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainEStar3/pseuds/RainEStar3'>RainEStar3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Louise Summons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga), ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero, ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, Isekai, Magic, Magic system, Teenage Drama, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainEStar3/pseuds/RainEStar3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise summons Kazuto Kirigaya, the Hero of Aincrad, as her familiar. Kirito finds himself pulled from the dungeons of Aincrad into a world that looks too real to be virtual. Without his old equipment or skills, Kirito will have to once again train from the ground up to become the Hero the world needs.<br/>*Two-Shot*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guiche de Gramont/Montmorency de Montmorency, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Louise Summons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Black Swordsman in Tristan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aincrad’s 58<sup>th</sup> floor was infamous for two reasons. First, the complicated web of large tunnels that made up the majority of the floor’s roads. Second, the oversized bugs that lived in said tunnels.</p><p>“Die!” Kirito yelled as he used <em>&lt;Horizantal&gt; </em>to cut through a Killer Bee. The black-clad spriggan made use of his momentum to spin out of danger as he waited for the post-motion animation to release.</p><p>“You know screaming it doesn’t give you a damage bonus, right?” Klein teased Kirito through gritted teeth as the scruffy salamander swordsman blocked the mandibles of an oversized mantis. The creature hissed and pressed the its weight into the attack, forcing Klein to dig his feet into the ground to avoid being pushed back.</p><p>“True, but it makes me feel better,” Kirito replied, not pausing in his assault as he sliced off the mantis’s forelegs before they could skewer Klein. The grotesque insect’s painful screech was cut off as the redhead salamander sliced at its exposed neck, severing its head and ending its life.</p><p>“If you kept your voice down in the first place, we would all be feeling a lot better,” Lisbeth, the party’s Leperchaun blacksmith hissed. She slammed her buckler into the face of a Rhino Beetle and used a <em>&lt;Bash&gt; </em>from her mace to stun it. “Switch!”</p><p>Silica, a petite Caith Sith, made use of her feline agility to vault over Lisbeth’s head. With a shrill, “Aiyah!” she brought her glowing dagger down on the beetle’s eye, one of the few weak points on its tough grey carapace.</p><p>Unfortunately, the damage only sent the monster’s health into the yellow zone. With an enraged sound that couldn’t be described as a roar or a screech, it threw its head towards Silica in attempt to skewer her with its long, serrated horn. Unable to twist out of the way due to the post-motion animation of her dagger skill, she couldn’t even attempt to dodge as the horn stabbed her midsection and threw her into a cavern wall.</p><p>“Silica!” Sinon, the other Caith Sith of their group, cried out in alarm as her party member’s health fell past the green color and deep into the yellow. To her relief, Pina, Silica’s familiar, flew down and rested on her master’s head. A soft blue glow indicated the use of the feathered little dragon’s healing skill, bring Silica’s health to a little past half of her maximum health bar.</p><p>With Silica’s condition secured, Sinon drew her bow. Taking a deep breath in, she took aim and waited. As a bash from Liz’s mace drew the Rhino Beetle’s attention, the sniper fired. The shot pierced straight through the beetle’s remaining eye, instantly wiping out its remaining health.</p><p>“Good shot!” Lisbeth cheered, giving the archer a thumbs up. A second arrow shot whistled past her short, pink hair and impacted with a squelch into a Greater Mantis that had been preparing a <em>&lt;Slash&gt;</em> attack.</p><p>The mantis screeched, its health deep in the red. Its eyes shone red as it prepared to launch a final attack to take down someone with it. However, before it could even take a step forward, a unexpected rapier thrust quickly ended its life.</p><p>“Keep your eyes open,” the rapier’s wielder, Asuna, ordered. She was a member of the Undine race and the party’s main healer. But she had two famous titles, <em>Lighting Flash</em>, for her incredible speed and precision, and <em>Berserk Healer</em>, for her tendency to abandon her healing post in the back line and execute every enemy in sight with brutal efficiency. The reasoning for both of her titles were on clear display as she danced around the oversized bugs and stabbed them with a speed and brutality that none could match.</p><p>“Times like these make me wish we had another tank,” Lisbeth complained as she shoved another Rhino Beetle into the waiting Klein’s blade. “Kirito, Klein, and I can’t hold back a swarm of this size very easily.”</p><p>Kirito’s swords shone as he chained two sword skills into a Killer Bee’s thorax. “Agil’s got a wife and a real job,” Kirito reminded Liz as he recovered from the animation. “He can’t take as much time off to play as we do. Besides, we’ve done fine even when he’s not around.”</p><p>“Is that really the excuse you’re going to give when you’re clowning around with Klein is what attracted all these monsters to us?” Leafa, a blond Sylph, deadpanned. A Tunnel Wasp tried to get the jump on her by falling from the ceiling, but the sound of its loud wings gave the girl enough time to dive out of the way. “Þeír slíta fimm grœnn vindr!” she intoned, holding her hands out in front of her as the utter words formed in rings around her. Five crescent arcs of winds formed around her open palms and shot towards the insect, ripping it to shreds instantly.</p><p>“How were we supposed to know that there was a monster nest in the wall?” Klein retorted.</p><p>“We wouldn’t have had to know if you two didn’t make a game of tossing pebbles at the holes in the wall!”</p><p>“Arguing isn’t solving anything,” Asuna interjected, cutting the argument and a Frenzy Ant short. The insect’s mouth was open in a silent scream as the head fell from the body.</p><p>Kirito flashed his girlfriend a smile. “Thank you, Asu—”</p><p>“Boys are stupid and should only be expected to act as such,” Asuna finished. Kirito gave her a betrayed look, to which she responded with a satisfied smirk. “Isn’t that right, Yui?”</p><p>“That’s right, Mommy!” chimed a sweet voice from inside Kirito’s breastpocket. Yui, currently in the form of Navigation Pixie, stuck her head out of Kirito’s pocket. “Daddy should learn how to be more like Mommy.”</p><p>“That’s unfair,” Kirito pouted. Then he ducked, falling under the blade of Greater Mantis who had tried to go for his head. “And Yui, please keep your head down. Remember what we said about monster fights?”</p><p>“Yes!” Yui replied as she obediently ducked down into Kirito’s breast pocket once again. “Stay safe in Daddy’s pocket so he’s less likely to do something stupid and die!”</p><p>The rest of the party snickered as Kirito hung his head, partially out of shame and partially to dodge the stinger of an incoming Killer Bee. Despite the double assault from the large sickles of the mantis and the dive bombing bee, he still had breath to complain, “You’re learning too much from Asuna.”</p><p>“Actually, it was Auntie Leafa who taught me that,” Yui commented.</p><p>Kirito stabbed the Killer Bee through the thorax before turning to his sylph sister/cousin, who pointedly faced away from him as she engaged another monster. “I’m surrounded by people who poke fun at my expense,” the black swordsman lamented.</p><p>“That’s a sign you’re surrounded by true friends, bro,” Klein said with a wink.</p><p>Despite the casualness and bickering of the group, they managed to defeat the monster swarm with no casualties. The party members were almost perfectly in sync, and each of them had plenty of game combat experience to boot. Individually, they were formidable. Together, they were the true monsters of the game.</p><p>“That was fun,” said Kirito, sheathing his sword once he confirmed with <em>&lt;Search&gt;</em> that there were no more monsters lurking around.</p><p>“I think I’ve seen enough of this floor,” Liz complained as she sank to the floor.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re scared of a few bugs,” Klein teased.</p><p>“No, but I’m getting tired of being surrounded by noisy pests,” she shot back.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough everyone,” said Asuna. “Make sure your health and MP are restored. We’ll break in about five minutes.”</p><p>“Going deeper or back to the surface?” Leafa asked.</p><p>Asuna turned to Kirito, nonverbally asking for his opinion. The spriggan gave a contemplative hum before responding, “We’re strong enough to push on a bit farther. We’ll map the rest of this corridor and then head topside.”</p><p>The group responded in the affirmative. Potions were taken out and consumed as needed, while Liz did emergency repairs on anyone’s gear.</p><p>Despite carrying a high amount of agro for most of the fight, a minor health potion was all Kirito needed to top off his HP bar. With Asuna and Leafa as healers, and his own <em>&lt;Battle Regeneration&gt;</em> being incredibly high, he was almost as unkillable as he was deadly.</p><p>With nothing to do with his breaktime, Kirito pulled up his map. The way they had come was fully mapped, but the direction they were going was uncharted as far as the general public was considered. Mapping unexplored areas was a dangerous job, especially on the higher floors. But it was quite profitable, as map data could be sold to info brokers for a sizable profit, especially if new quests or dungeons were discovered. Kirito personally didn’t care much for the financial reward, and would do the work just for the thrill, but he knew that his female party members would kill him if he gave away the information for free.</p><p>“Let’s hope we find something good,” he thought aloud. As he put his map away, he noticed a shimmer of light appearing from the cave where the monsters came from. Curious, he jumped into the tunnel.</p><p>“Kirito?” Asuna asked.</p><p>Sticking his head into the tunnel, Kirito saw a glowing outline of a circle. “Take a look at this!” Kirito called out, keeping his eyes on the circle. A series of runes began to inlay themselves inside the ring, followed by a pentagon forming inside.</p><p>“Get back, Kirito!” Leafa urged after she took a look at the circle. “It could a trap!”</p><p>“Nah, it looks more like a special feature,” said Klein. “Traps usually don’t look so intricate, or eye-catching.”</p><p>“But what is it?” Asuna asked as a line shot out from one of the inner corners of the pentagon, hit another corner, and bounced off. “I’ve never seen anything like it on this floor, or any of the others.”</p><p>“Maybe the devs decided to add some bonus material?” Kirito suggested. The line had completed its path through every vertex of the pentagon, resulting in a five-pointed star. Combined with the pentagon, Kirito recognized the symbol as rune-encrusted pentagram, a symbol of of magic. The faint glow of the pentagram’s lines intensified, with light flooding out and filling the entire shape.</p><p>“It’s so bright,” Liz complained, using her buckler as a visor.</p><p>When the brilliant flare died, Kirito blinked away the spots from his eyes as he took another look at the circle. Where there was once a complicated array, there was now a solid, green, luminescent circle floating in front of him.</p><p>“I wonder if it’s a portal,” said Kirito.</p><p>“A bonus quest area?” Klein said excitedly. “Awesome! Let’s go!”</p><p>“Should we really explore a new area right now?” Leafa asked. She kept one hand on her sheathe, as if waiting for a monster to come out of the circle. “I’ve got a bad feeling about it.”</p><p>“I’m with Leafa on this,” said Asuna. “We were only planning to cover this cavern, if this place takes us to another area that more difficult, our potions and gear may not last long enough for a return trip.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” said Kirito. “We’ve already faced the worst this floor has to offer. Besides, what do we have to lose?”</p><p>“Our gear and loot?” Liz replied drily. “I get that you’re all for adventure, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”</p><p>“But this could be a rare secret quest area,” argued Sinon. “Do you really want to let this opportunity go?”</p><p>“No, I guess not,” Liz said with a sigh.</p><p>“Well, are we going or not?” Klein asked, surveying the rest of the party. “We don’t know if this has a countdown before it disappears.”</p><p>“I don’t see a timer on it,” said Silica after checking her HUD.</p><p>“Neither do I,” said Kirito. “And I’m the one who triggered it, so that means it probably has no time limit.”</p><p>“But for all we know if we walk too far away it’ll disappear again,” said Asuna.</p><p>“Either way, we got to make a choice,” said Klein with a shrug.</p><p>“I think we should try it,” Kirito said. “We don’t even know if it’s a combat area, and if we get in over our heads, we all have Teleport Crystals to get us out. In a worst-case scenario, it could be an anti-crystal zone, but I think it’s worth the risk to explore.”</p><p>Liz sighed. “Fine, let’s go. It is a game after all, no point in not taking a few risks.”</p><p>“I’m in,” Sinon chimed in.</p><p>“You already know I’m game!” said Klein with a thumbs up.</p><p>“Might as well not pass up the opportunity,” said Leafa.</p><p>“If everyone else wants to, Pina and I will come to,” Silica offered.</p><p>“Asuna?” Kirito asked.</p><p>The fencing healer looked into the eyes of her friends, and then sighed. “Fine, we’ll go,” she decided. “But we have to be careful, we don’t know what’s on the other side.”</p><p>“I’ll take point,” Kirito offered.</p><p>“And I’ll be right behind you,” said Asuna. “Leafa and Klein, watch our rear. Silica and Liz, take sides, and have Pina ready to scout above if we need to. Ready?”</p><p>It was times like these that reminded Kirito of why his girlfriend was so awesome. Her former position as the vice-commander of the Knights of Blood Oath was well earned. The party moved into formation with the discipline of a trained military team. In the lead, the black swordsman stood in front of the portal. “Let’s do this,” Kirito said as he stepped inside the portal.</p><hr/><p>Kirito was falling.</p><p>He didn’t know who thought putting a long fall after a portal was fair or fun. To make matters worse, it was pitch black and he couldn’t get his wings to work, a clear sign that he was still in an underground area.</p><p>“Asuna?” he called out. But he could hear nothing but the sound of rushing wind as he continued to fall. “Asuna? Asuna!” He continued echoing his lover’s name until his voice grew hoarse, all the while he continued his descent. Then, he noticed a green dot below him. He spread out his limbs, trying in vain to increase air resistance so he wouldn’t immediately die from the fall’s impact. The dot grew in size as he approached, eventually reaching the size of a very familiar green circle.</p><p>After spending years fighting in Virtual Rituality, Kirito was well accustomed to having difficult landings. However, his normally heightened reflexes failed him as he landed flat on his back. While Kirito questioned how he managed to reverse his belly flop position while landing in a cloud of smoke, he was more surprised that he didn’t feel a hard impact from the fall. In fact, it felt like he only tripped over his feet instead of crashing from the height of the branches of the World Tree. His HUD didn’t have indicate any damage either.</p><p>It was then that Kirito realized that his HUD didn’t have information at all. Not his name, HP, MP, current status, or location. It didn’t even have an error message. There were no icons or tidbits of information anywhere he could see.</p><p>This did not help him comprehend what he was seeing at all.</p><p>Sitting up as the smoke around him quickly dispersed, the black swordsman realized he was surrounded by several figures in dark robes. Kirito leapt to his feet and reached for his Elucidator. To his surprise, his hands found nothing. Reaching further, his hands felt around the top of his back, searching for the sheathe he carried there.</p><p>"Where are my swords?" Kirito wondered aloud. Briefly, he took his eyes off the people surrounding him to look down and make sure he hadn't gotten a different sheath. He blinked as he took in the sight of the black jeans and grey sweater he was wearing. The clothes he was wearing were the ones he put on after he came home from school, right before he logged into SAO. And his raid gear was nowhere to be seen. But there was no way the game would know what he was wearing IRL. So how had he changed into his normal clothes?</p><p>The sounds of a foreign language brought his attention back to the people surrounding him. On a second glance, he realized that the people looked to be students around his age. The robes they wore were off-putting, but they seemed to be formal wear rather than a way of hiding their identity. The black robes were partially open in front and were held at the neck by a golden circular clasp with a five-pointed star engraved into it. Underneath the robes the students wore white button-down shirts. The boys wore pants while the girls wore skirts that barely covered their upper thighs.</p><p>Oh, and each person seemed to have a creature on or nearby themselves. Some looked like animals, others were typical monsters, and…</p><p>Was that a dragon sitting next to a little girl?</p><p>A burst of sharp foreign words pulled his attention away to another girl who was looking in his direction with disappointment. Her pink hair fell in waves around her face and reached all the way down to her waist. She was short—about Silica’s height—but given that she and the girl with the dragon were the only two that looked like children, she was probably just a midget. In her hand she loosely held a stick that was pointed in his direction. If this was Alfheim, Kirito would guess that she, and probably everyone else present, was a mage. But the graphics were to crisp, his senses were too clear, and his HUD was completely gone. Just to be certain, he swiped at the air with two fingers. First with his right hand, then with his left. No menu appeared. No sound effects or error messages either.</p><p>“Where am I?” Kirito asked, half to himself and half to anyone who could hear him.</p><p>The pink-haired loli in front of him spoke a string of foreign words that sounded vaguely threatening. The point-and-swipe motions she made with her stick didn’t help the impression either. When Kirito shook his head to signal that he didn’t understand, she made a loud and admittedly cute huff. Crossing her arms, she turned to an older, blading man who was standing nearby. The man responded calmly, one hand adjusting his glasses while another held a staff with two red bands near its widened top.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Kirito interjected, drawing the attention of the two. “I don’t suppose anyone here speaks Japanese, right?”</p><p>The girl said something in a tone Kirito could immediately understand as scorn.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a no,” Kirito sighed. He rose to his feet. “In any case, I need to be sure I’m not going crazy. Access menu!” To his complete lack of surprise, nothing showed up. “I feel like I’m getting too used to these situations,” he commented.</p><p>The girl barked something at him, pointing her stick threateningly in his direction. “Sorry, gotta run,” he said. “I’d rather not deal with whatever is going on here.” He immediately began to <em>&lt;Sprint&gt;</em>, but after taking only two steps, tripped and fell into a face-first slide.</p><p>The surrounding robed people began to laugh and point in his direction. Kirito gritted his teeth and planted one knee on the ground to lift himself up. “What was that?” he wondered. “My sprint skill shouldn’t have let me trip over my own two feet.”</p><p>The pink-haired girl walked around to face Kirito, once again waving her stick at his face. The raven-haired boy sighed. “Listen,” he said. “I don’t know what you’re saying or where I am. If you can find anyone who speaks Japanese, that’d be great, but if not, I’ve got to go.”</p><p>The girl glared at him. Kirito stared back. Huffing again—reminding Kirito of his sister back when she was little—she stowed her wand into a sleeve of her robes. She stepped towards him, looked up, and frowned. With one hand, she motioned for him to come closer.</p><p>Barely hiding a smile as he stood a full head over her, Kirito leaned down so their faces was only separated by a few inches. “What is it?” he asked.</p><p>Muttered words tumbled out of the girl’s mouth as she gently grabbed both sides of his face. Kirito’s eyes widened in surprise, but they threatened to burst out of their sockets when the girl leaned forward and kissed him.</p><p>It was just a quick, only lasting a second or so, but it left Kirito shell-shocked. The girl pulled away, a scarlet blush covering her face. Kirito figured his face was equally flushed. “What was that?” he asked. As someone who was largely introverted, he hadn’t been kissed by many girls before. Being kissed by someone he just met completely threw him in for a loop. And then there was Asuna to consider. If she heard that he was smooching another girl… Kirito shivered. Then he hissed as a pain flared on his left hand.</p><p>“And now what’s this?” Kirito grunted through clenched teeth. The pain was intense, the feeling of his skin being burned was more vivid than anything he had experienced in game. The closest instance he could equate it to was the time he faced Oberon in ALO with the pain nullification removed. But even then, he knew it was mental pain being inflicted with realistic intensity. This wasn’t the feeling of a virtual simulation of pain in an inflicted area. This was the sensation of pain that was accompanied by a real-world injury.</p><p>Kirito fell to his knees, letting his arms hang limp. The pain was already subsiding, but he had come to the realization that he was mentally and emotionally too tired to deal with anything right now. “A nap sounds really good right about now,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes and fell forward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Black Swordsman Belongs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirito woke up feeling an itch on his neck and arms. He rolled over, only to feel several sharp pokes on his cheek. Wincing and grumbling, he rolled over on his other side, only to feel a tickling around his throat. Underneath the layer of the scratchy, itchy material, Kirito could feel a solid stone floor, not unlike the ones found in some areas of Aincrad. Confused by the uncomfortable sensation, he opened his eyes.</p><p>The teen found himself lying on the floor of a moderately large room. An expensive-looking bed was in his immediate line of vision, with a large and ornate wardrobe next to it, not far from his head. Past the foot of the bed was a small table with two chairs, with one seat occupied by the small pink-haired girl who had kissed him earlier. Her rosy pink eyes were narrowed in distaste. Words left her mouth, but Kirito had enough trouble passing English; he couldn't understand a word of the girl's rapid-fire French.</p><p>"I'm guessing you don't speak Japanese?" Kirito asked.</p><p>The girl frowned and gave an incomprehensible response.</p><p>"<em>English?</em>" Kirito tried swapping languages. "<em>You speak English?</em>"</p><p>The girl shook her head, looking very annoyed. "It's not my fault," Kirito said defensively. "You should be able to understand me! And where is here anyway?"</p><p>"<em>Just stop talking already!</em>" the girl demanded in her native tongue.</p><p>Kirito shrugged and shook his head to indicate he didn't understand. He tried swiping his fingers to pull up a menu, but just like the last time he tried, nothing came up. "This feels too much like reality, but it doesn't make sense."</p><p>"<em>Shut up, stupid familiar!</em>"</p><p>"I still have no clue what you're saying," said Kirito, a bit of pent-up frustration leaking into his voice.</p><p>The girl was turning red in the face. Fuming, she pulled a stick from her robes.</p><p>"Are you going to try to hit me with that?" Kirito asked, disbelief evident in his tone. Not only was that pretty barbaric, but the stick was also short and frail. It was likely to snap before it would manage to bruise him.</p><p>"<em>Shut up!</em>" the girl repeated again, pointing the stick in his direction. Kirito's survival instincts went into overdrive. While he didn't see an attack coming, he threw himself to the side just before a small explosion ripped through the bed of hay he had been lying on. Kirito rose to his feet and instinctively reached for his sword, grimacing when he remembered he was dressed as he was in the real word, and thus, he was unarmed.</p><p>The girl narrowed her eyes at him and shouted, "Stop making noise and go back to sleep!"</p><p>"You just tried to kill me!"</p><p>"Be quiet!"</p><p>"You're the one who's shouting!"</p><p>The two teens paused in their argument as they realized what they had just been doing.</p><p>"Wait, we can talk to each other?" Kirito said incredulously.</p><p>"Finally, you speak, instead of making all that noise," the girl said with a huff. "But that was supposed to be a silencing spell…"</p><p>"Spell?" Kirito echoed. "That means you use magic here?"</p><p>"Of course, I can use magic!" Louise snapped defensively. "I just make small mistakes… sometimes."</p><p>There went Kirito's suspicion of this being the real world. Unless that explosion was a pre-set effect—and a dangerous one at that—this scenario was impossible in the real world. Which meant that Kirito was still somewhere in Virtual Reality. Did the portal take him a secret Aincrad area? Kirito figured that the best way to find out was to continue as normal and see what happened.</p><p>"You nearly blew me up with that one," Kirito deadpanned. What kind of silencing spell made explosions? That was the exact opposite of silence! "Also, quick question. Are you a player, or NPC?"</p><p>"What are you taking about?"</p><p>"Never mind," said Kirito. If she didn't know those terms, then she definitely wasn't a player. "Anyway, where are we and why am I here?" Both of his questions were routine for starting off quests. If she wasn't a player, then he'd probably get some actual instructions from her.</p><p>"You're at the Tristan Academy of Magic," Louise replied. "I, Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Valliere, summoned you here to serve as my familiar. You should be grateful that a commoner such as yourself has received such a great opportunity."</p><p>Kirito responded with a thoughtful hum. No alerts were indicated to show a quest, and his HUD was still nonexistent. "I'm Kirito," he introduced himself, testing to see if an extended conversation would change his current status. "Pleased to meet you, Louise."</p><p>"I did not give you permission to use my first name so freely, familiar," Louise said haughtily. While she was looking up to speak to him, Kirito felt as if she was speaking down to a dog instead of a person. "You may refer to me as Master or Miss, but you will show proper respect."</p><p>"Right…" Seeing her glare and the way she raised her wand, he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, yes, Miss."</p><p>She nodded with a pleased smile. "Good, it seems you can learn," she said. She strode around the bed and opened the wardrobe. "Now, change me."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Kirito asked. He was glad Louise had her back to him so she couldn't see the blush creeping up his face. What kind of pervert would put a scene like this in a game?</p><p>"As a familiar, your job is to serve me," she said without turning around. "As such, you should help me with my clothes. It's a normal task for a servant."</p><p>"But not for a boy in the twenty-first century," Kirito muttered his breath.</p><p>"What was that? Come over here already. Do not make me repeat myself."</p><p>"Are you sure you want a guy to help you?" Kirito asked. "I mean, you're a girl. Shouldn't you have a female servant take care of that stuff?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Louise asked, finally turning around. "You're my familiar, which means you don't count as a human. Why should I care if an animal sees my body?"</p><p>Kirito wasn't sure which part of the girl's reasoning disturbed him more. What made her think that becoming her familiar—which he had not remembered becoming—made him less of a hormonally-driven teenaged guy? And did she have no care for her own dignity? Kirito had made several accidental bathroom run-ins with his little sister/cousin, but they always kept a respectable amount of privacy and awareness. Suguha occasionally would run into him in the halls while wearing nothing but a towel, but he did his duty to avoid looking as much as possible, especially as her body developed.</p><p>Louise had none of Suguha's physical growth. Kirito didn't want to look too much to avoid being rude, but Louise looked flatter than Silica, and the small girl was noted to be underdeveloped for her age. And not only that, there was something really messed up in Louise's mindset.</p><p>In his thought process, Kirito completely forgot to consider that Louise was just a NPC. The way she was acting was strange, but deceptively human.</p><p>As Kirito's mind went far off into the unknown, Louise finished changing on her own, sulking that her familiar seemed more incompetent by the second. She flung her panties towards him carelessly before slipping under the covers. "Make sure those are washed and ready for me in the morning," she said groggily.</p><p>"Eh? What?" Kirito's reflexes had proven to surpass his mind, and he found himself holding the strange girl's undergarments, which he quickly flung away. They landed on one of the posts of the bed. It was then that Kirito looked at the sole window of the room and noticed that it was already dark outside.</p><p>"I slept all day?" he said in surprise. "And Asuna and the others never found me?" He'd have to ask Louise tomorrow if he was the only person that was summoned. The others should have been right behind him, unless they ended up somewhere else. Kirito looked out into the night sky, looking for the familiar constellations of Earth or Alfheim, only for his jaw to drop at the impossibility in front of him.</p><p>"Why are there two moons?!"</p>
<hr/><p>"Wake up, you useless familiar."</p><p>"Five more minutes, Suguha," he muttered sleepily.</p><p>"If you insist on being this lazy, I'll have to punish you."</p><p>"Tell mom I'll be down soon."</p><p>Survival instincts blared as Kirito rolled away from an incoming explosion. "What the hell was that?" he shouted.</p><p>"About time you woke up." His tormentor—or Master, as she called herself—was glaring at the Kirito; her wand aimed at the uncomfortable bed of hay he'd spent the night on. Or rather, what was left of it after she had blown it to bits with her supposed "silence spell". As a result, Kirito had spent much of the night struggling to fall asleep.</p><p>"I gave you one job to do; something simple enough for even the stupidest servant to accomplish. Take care of my laundry. And what do I find in the morning? You left my panties on my bedpost, unwashed!"</p><p>"Hold on a sec," Kirito interjected, raising a hand. "Don't you have servants to do that for you?"</p><p>"You're my servant now," she retorted.</p><p>"I thought you called me a familiar," Kirito replied questioningly. "And why did you call me a familiar, I don't remember agreeing to that. Isn't there a contract or something?"</p><p>Louise huffed, blowing several stray strands of bed hair out of her face. "Fine, since you obviously weren't listening properly during the ceremony, I'll explain it to you again. But first—" She raised a brush and handed it to him. "Can I assume you know how to brush a lady's hair?"</p><p>"Yes," Kirito said with a relieved sigh. "I did my sister's hair a lot when were younger. I'm a few years out of practice, but it's not too hard."</p><p>"A simple yes or no will suffice," Louise replied primly.</p><p>The noble sat herself on one of the chairs while Kirito stood behind her. Louise's hair was intimidating in size and volume, which was further magnified by its messy bedhead state. However, he decided to go through it section by section, and not worry about the amount of time it took. After all, he had a lot of questions.</p><p>Feeling Kirito run the brush through her hair, Louise began, "I summoned you during the Springtime Familiar Summoning Exam. It's an important ceremony where second-year students summon their familiars and form a contract with them. The exam is essential for passing the Academy and becoming a proper mage."</p><p>"When did we make a contract?" Kirito asked. "I think I'd remember if that happened."</p><p>"It was when I kissed you," Louise replied without an ounce of shame. Kirito barely managed to avoid jerking her hair in surprise. "The runes on your hand are familiar runes, proof of our contract. Professor Colbert was really interested in them for some reason," she added as an afterthought.</p><p>"Those runes felt like they were being burned into my skin," Kirito deadpanned. "Is that normal?"</p><p>"The other familiars didn't complain," was Louise's indifferent reply.</p><p>"Not even the dragon?" Kirito asked incredulously. He knew dragons, aside Silica's familiar, were volatile creatures that would rampage for little to no reason.</p><p>"Not even the dragon," Louise confirmed. "I envy Tabitha. She managed a powerful Wind Dragon, showing her high potential as a mage and her strong affinity for wind magic. And what do I get? A commoner who struggles to do basic servant duties!"</p><p>"To be fair, I'm not really househusband material," Kirito joked.</p><p>Louise whirled around and narrowed her eyes. "Don't even think that a noble such as myself would consider you as a marriage partner."</p><p>"It was a joke!" Kirito assured her. She looked him in the eyes for an extra second, then turned back around. "I've already got a girlfriend, and she'll be my fiancée as long as I can convince her mother I'm good enough for her. I'd say I'm about halfway there."</p><p>"As if I would be concerned about the life of a peasant," Louise scoffed.</p><p>"Asuna's father is in charge of a large company. He could probably buy out my entire neighborhood without hurting his account," Kirito commented. "I don't think he counts as a peasant."</p><p>Again, Louise turned around fast enough that Kirito was worried she would get whiplash. Or her hair would be ripped out and she would blame him for it. "You're trying to marry a noble?" Louise asked incredulously. "You're delusional! No noble would lower themselves to be with a nobody like you."</p><p>"It sounds crazy, but that's how it is," Kirito replied. He could feel a calm smile spread across his face as he thought about Asuna. "We love each other and would die for each other. Actually, we almost did, once. She's probably tearing through Aincrad looking for me as we speak."</p><p>"Aincrad?"</p><p>Kirito froze, the brush stopping halfway through Louise's hair. "Aincrad, that's where we are, right?"</p><p>"I already said, we're at the Tristan Academy of Magic." Seeing Kirito's blank face, she added. "That means we're in Tristan." Kirito still showed no sign of understanding. "One of the smaller countries of Halkegenia? Famous for the quality of its mages?"</p><p>"Is that a part of Aincrad?" Kirito asked in a shaky voice. "Or Alfheim?"</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Japan. Asia. Earth. Do any of those ring a bell to you?"</p><p>"Earth as in earth mages?"</p><p>The brush slipped from Kirito's quivering hand. "You're serious."</p><p>"Yes, I am," Louise confirmed cautiously. She looked worriedly at her familiar, who seemed to be staring past her and trembling. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry I c-can't—" Stumbling over his words, Kirito bolted. He threw open the door and ran down the halls. Even without a minimap, he had years of experience spelunking in Aincrad's unexplored areas, giving him good navigational memory. He ran outside into the courtyard and kept running, only slowing down when the harsh pain of his lungs signaled that he was struggling to breathe.</p><p>"Damn, I need to get in some cardio," he wheezed. The boy slunk down, leaning against a shaded part of the courtyard wall.</p><p>"Guess this is my real body then," he said to himself. "No wings, no speed, no strength, no stamina. I'm not Kirito, the Black Swordsman, I'm Kazuto Kirigaya, the SAO survivor."</p><p>Survivor. The label was an annoying and misrepresentative reminder of what he had gone through those two years he was trapped in Aincrad. Adults in the real world were quick to label everyone from SAO as victims who had lost two years of their life, and that wasn't even including the time it took for immediate rehab. For those who had fought in the game, whether on the frontline or the mid-levels, they didn't feel that their time had been lost. On Aincrad, they were not trapped victims waiting for rescue. They had duty, purpose, and a goal: to break themselves free of Akihiko Kayaba's prison. When the game cleared, these people were lost more than they had been in Aincrad.</p><p>Aincrad had changed those who had fought. Most lost interest in what they had original done in the real world. It was hard to look forward to weekend sports when they were used to fighting for their lives in creepy dungeons. It was hard to look at food or items the same way if someone had maxed out their chef or craftsman sub-class level. When someone would startle them, many SAO survivors would immediately reach for a weapon they no longer had. Those with the rare Martial Arts Skills had it worst; their first reaction was to punch or kick with deadly force. Thankfully, degraded physical condition had prevented any survivor from accidentally killing someone.</p><p>Kirito, despite being at a higher risk due to his position as a front liner and his frequent habit of solo play, had an easier time than most when readjusting to reality. He supposed that it was partially because he had people ready to receive him. His adoptive mother and sister were eager to care for him when he arrived, and the people he met in Aincrad wanted to meet IRL too. And as a loner, Kirito didn't feel the two year disconnect as much as people who were used to more regular social interaction.</p><p>The rising sun beat down into Kirito's eyes. He raised a hand to shield them. The heat prickled the pores on his hand. The light reflected off the morning dew. He could feel the wetness of his pants from the dew that was slowly being absorbed into the material.</p><p>Kirito knew more about games than anyone he knew. He had seen the signs. He knew that everything in this place was too vivid. The texture of the grass, the feeling of the sun, even the sound of his heart and breathing were crisper than anything SAO had managed to imitate. But he didn't want to believe. He couldn't believe. He had survived a death game, he had tracked down three hundred missing survivors, he had challenged a serial killer and lived to tell the tale, but this was far beyond his expertise.</p><p>Somehow, when Kirito the Black Swordsman had stepped into that portal, Kazuto Kirigaya had been transported from his room to another world.</p><p>It was mindboggling, but yet, Kirito knew it was true.</p><p>And since it was true, he had no clue what to do next.</p><p>After all, what could he do about being in another world?</p>
<hr/><p>Perhaps it was due to him not having a good rest the night before. Maybe it was his way of coping with stress. Or possibly it was him trying to regain a sense of normalcy by engaging in his typical habits. Regardless of the why, Kirito ended up snoozing away against the courtyard wall. With his legs lying straight and his back elevated, it looked like a very uncomfortable position. People who noticed him gave curious glances and muted whispers but did not approach. All except for one.</p><p>"Excuse me, is something wrong?"</p><p>Waking up quickly was an excellent survival skill. Kirito blinked his sleepiness away and looked up to see a girl about his age looking down on him. She wore a western-style maid outfit, which made sense, given he was probably in some parallel version of France. Her blue eyes radiated warmth and concern. Kirito was surprised that she had Japanese features, given that everyone else looked European.</p><p>Concerned by Kirito's continued silence, the girl said softly, "Sorry, if I disturbed you, but I'd like to help, if I can."</p><p>"Thanks," Kirito mumbled. He slowly pulled himself to his feet. He almost stumbled forward; his legs had fallen asleep during his brief nap. The maid grabbed his arm to help stabilize him. "Thanks for that too," Kirito said sheepishly.</p><p>"It's no trouble at all," Siesta replied with an easy smile, letting go of his arm. "Pardon my asking, but I don't think I've seen you around here before."</p><p>"That's because I'm not from around here," Kirito relied with a rueful smile. "Only arrived here yesterday, actually."</p><p>"Oh!" Her eyes widened in realization. "You're the familiar that Miss Valliere summoned! The human one!"</p><p>"Yes, I am a human."</p><p>The maid's face became tinged with scarlet. "I'm sorry, that sounded rude. I mean, obviously you're human. It's just surprising that you're a human familiar."</p><p>"I'm guessing that most familiars are some kind of animal?" Kirito remembered seeing a mix of mundane and unusual creatures when he summoned by Louise.</p><p>"Some are animals, and some are magical creatures," the maid replied. "I've never heard of a human familiar though. I don't think anyone here has."</p><p>Kirito ran a hand through his hair as he allowed a weary smile to cross his face. "I'm going to get a lot of odd looks, aren't I?" he asked.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>The boy shook his head. "It's not your fault, Miss—" He stopped, realizing that they had skipped over the introductions.</p><p>"Siesta," the maid supplied. "And I'm a servant, so there's no need to address me formally."</p><p>"Siesta then," Kirito said. "My name's Kiri—sorry, you say given names first, don't you? I'm Kazuto Kirigaya" He had almost given his in game name out of habit but decided against it. Right now, he wasn't in a virtual body of Kirito, the Black Swordsman. He was Kazuto Kirigaya, computer and VR gaming nerd. Still, old habits die hard. "But my friends call me Kirito."</p><p>"Friends?" Siesta sounded embarrassed as she clutched the apron of her uniform awkwardly.</p><p>"Honestly, you're the nicest person I've met since I got here," Kirito said. Given that he had only talked to Louise, that wasn't saying much, but perspective was everything. "I'd like to be friends, if that's alright with you?"</p><p>Siesta looked into Kirito's eyes, and flushed in happiness. "O-of course! I mean, yes. I'd be honored." She gave a small bow, trying and failing to hide the crimson on her cheeks.</p><p>A cry from afar rescued the maid from her embarrassment. "Siesta!"</p><p>The two turned to see a maid with brown hair tied in a bun waving at Siesta. "We have work to do!"</p><p>"Coming, Mary!" Siesta called back. She gave a quick bow to Kirito. "Sorry, I have to go."</p><p>"Don't let me hold you back," Kirito said.</p><p>A rumble put a sheepish smile on Kirito's face.</p><p>"You haven't eaten breakfast?" Siesta asked in surprise.</p><p>Kirito didn't look her in the eye as he replied, "I had a <em>complicated</em> morning."</p><p>"That's no reason to skip a meal!" Grabbing him by the arm, she dragged him hurriedly to where her coworker was standing.</p><p>"Can't leave your new boyfriend alone for two seconds, can you?" Mary teased.</p><p>"Eh? He's not—!" Siesta then realized that Kirito's arm was pressed against her chest. The boy was doing his best to look in the entirely opposite direction as he willed himself to ignore the soft springy sensation his arm was enjoying. Siesta immediately released Kirito's arm and jumped away from him. "I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"It's alright, no harm done," said Kirito.</p><p>Mary looked at the two of them with a sly smile. "Felt nice, didn't it?" she asked Kirito.</p><p>"Ighad!" was Kirito's incoherent response.</p><p>Mary covered her mouth with one hand, stifling a giggle. "Come on now, Siesta and I are late enough as it is. We'll find you something to eat, don't worry."</p><p>"You heard that?" Kirito asked in surprise.</p><p>"Siesta's voice is almost as noticeable as her body."</p><p>"Mary!"</p><p>Mary laughed, seeing the two flushed and doing everything in their power to not make eye contact. "Follow me!" she said, turning on her heel with a hand raised to wave them on.</p><p>Kirito let out a sigh when it looked like the maid's teasing was coming to an end. "Thanks," he said gratefully.</p><p>The three walked in awkward silence, with Mary leading the way and Siesta walking beside Kirito. The two said nothing at each other, and occasionally their eyes would meet, but just as quickly they would look away. Kirito was not sure how to act around Siesta after that, and Siesta was still mortified Mary's teasing.</p><p>As they approached their destination, Kirito's nose twitched. He could pick up the tantalizing smells of warm bread and sizzling meat as they neared an outdoor eating area. Chairs and tables were spaced evenly on the grass in rows. The furniture was made of bleached white wood, and the seat of each chair was padded with a pink cushion. Typically, two or three mages sat or stood around each table, and each mage was accompanied by a creature. Given that some were common animals and others were creatures such as floating eyeballs, Kirito deduced that each mage was accompanied by their familiar.</p><p>Kirito's stomach rumbled again. The boy looked sheepish as the two maids looked at him in surprise. They all ended up laughing, breaking the tension between them.</p><p>"Guess we'll have to feed you quick before that belly of yours gets any louder," said Mary.</p><p>"Any preferences?" Siesta asked.</p><p>"Everything smells so good…"</p><p>"Guess that means everything goes," Mary said drily. She turned to Siesta. "Grab the orders from any nobles who aren't served, I'll see if I can sneak your man something on the next tray I bring out." She winked and dashed off as Siesta made a sputtering denial. Kirito, who was resisting the urge to drool, completely missed her final words and departure.</p><p>When Siesta had calmed down and realized Kirito was still in a daze, she dismissed herself, "I have to get back to work. Excuse me, Kirito."</p><p>The boy snapped out of his trance long enough to reply, "See you around, Siesta."</p><p>As kirito waited for Mary to come back, he decided to take a look around and see if he could find Louise. He had run off on her before finishing her hair, and he'd prefer if she did not sneak up on him while he was eating. He briefly considered finding somewhere to hide so Louise wouldn't find him, but dismissed it almost immediately. With his luck, he'd be found before he could take a single bite. And while he hadn't known Louise for long, he figured she'd probably try to blow up him and his food. While Kirito wouldn't call himself proactive, food was sacred, so he would put effort into making sure his meal would be uninterrupted.</p><p>Not seeing his supposed master at the tables, Kirito grabbed the attention of one of the servers and asked where other students would be dining. The young man pointed Kirito towards the cafeteria. With a nod to the server, Kirito began walking to the doors. He walked past the students, trying his best to ignore the curious looks being sent his way.</p><p>"You must be mistaken. This is not mine!" A vehement denial cut through the casual chatter of the dining students.</p><p>Against his better judgement, Kirito let himself be distracted by the loud proclamation. He quickly found the source. A blond pretty-boy was almost yelling at Siesta, who had a small vial in her hand. Kirito felt the back of his mind urge him to find Louise, but his heart told him to stick around.</p><p>And so, he did.</p><p>"My apologies, but I'm sure I saw this fall from your robes when you stood up," Siesta replied.</p><p>"Are you saying I wouldn't recognize if it was mine or not?" the pretty-boy asked her condescendingly.</p><p>"I-I didn't mean to imply such a thing!"</p><p>On the opposite side of the table where the young noble stood, a blond girl rose from her seat. Her hair fell in long ringlets, framing a suspiciously look on her face. Without a word she snatched the bottle from the maid's hands—to which she let out a squeak of surprise—and proceeded to examine it.</p><p>"Guiche," the girl said with deliberate slowness. "Do you know where this vial came from?"</p><p>"I have never even seen that perfume before this moment," the male student, Guiche, denied. The girl's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "My dear Montmorency, don't give me that look. Would I ever lie to you?"</p><p>Rather than assure Montmorency, her suspicious expression intensified. "How did you know it was a perfume?" she asked.</p><p>Guiche's eyes widened for just a second, but it was clear to Kirito that the blond's cover was exposed. "Well, the only vial a girl would carry around would be perfume. It was a simple deduction," Guiche said, throwing his hair back and giving his companion a dazzling smile.</p><p>She wasn't falling for any of it. "And how did you know that it belonged to a girl?" Montmorency asked.</p><p>"W-w-well, I—"</p><p>"Something this expensive surely couldn't be afforded by a commoner like this maid. That's simple deduction, right?" Montmorency had a malicious frown on her face. "So, tell me Guiche. If you had never seen this vial before, how did you know it was a girl's perfume?"</p><p>"I, w-well, you see, I-I mean…"</p><p>As Guiche desperately tried to stutter a response, Kirito noticed a girl exit the Cafeteria and approach the gathering of students. She wore a brown robe, unlike the rest of the students, whose robes were a dark blue. In her hands she carried a small wooden basket covered by a checkered cloth. "Is that Guiche I hear?" she asked.</p><p>"The tall blond guy?" Kirito asked as he pointed a finger at the blond couple's dispute. "He's over there, getting in trouble with his girlfriend, I think."</p><p>"Girlfriend?" A look of horror struck the girl's face. Kirito took an instinctive step back as the girl practical ran to the arguing couple.</p><p>"Guiche!"</p><p>Guiche and Montmorency turned to the newcomer with surprise, though Guiche's face was equally filled with dread. "Katie," he said softly as he saw her eyes water. He knew the compromising position he was in. He was currently down on one knee, professing to Montmorency that he had been completely faithful in their relationship.</p><p>"You, cheater!" The basket hit Guiche's face with a surprising amount of force. Several small puffy cakes escaped the basket's confines and littered the grass. "Did our dates mean nothing to you? Was I just a side girl?"</p><p>"You were taking advantage of a first year?" Montmorency asked in rage.</p><p>"Th-there's a perfectly good explanation for this," Guiche said desperately.</p><p>The slap that followed resounded across the courtyard. Guiche sank to his hands and knees, trembling from humiliation. Both of the girls he had courted ran off in different directions. The crowd of students started to laugh and tease him about how he had it coming. Guiche ground his teeth as he stood up. His eyes locked onto the first person he could vent on. "You!"</p><p>Siesta practically jumped out of her skin when Guiche shouted at her. "Me?" she asked nervously.</p><p>"You made me lose face in front of those girls and everyone here!"</p><p>Kirito glared as Guiche proceeded to blame Siesta for everything that had gone wrong in the past five minutes. He had pegged Guiche has lady killer, but now it was clear he was shameless flirt and arrogant brat. The student's desire to throw blame on someone else instead of owning to his own mistakes reminded Kirito of Kibou and his followers. The ginger cactus haired man had blamed Beta Tester for every hardship in SAO. Even when they had gotten past the area where Beta Testers had reached, regardless of how many beta testers died in the first ten floors due to changes from the Beta, he had held fast to his hatred. In fact, he had expressed his hatred of Beta Testers much more than he had of Kiyaba, the one who had trapped them in the first place.</p><p>It was a psychological coping mechanism. It was hard to blame someone from afar, and it was even harder to blame yourself. The easiest solution was to find a convenient target nearby, who could be used a scapegoat for everything that went wrong.</p><p>Kirito clenched his fist as he watched Siesta be reduced to tears as Guiche threatening to have her fired. He pushed past the onlooking nobles and called out to Guiche, "Leave Siesta alone!"</p><p>"How dare you speak to me like this!" Guiche responded immediately. Then, noticing it was Kirito, he sneered. "Of course, the familiar of Zero is as disgraceful as its master. Do you know that I am a noble?"</p><p>"Really?" Kirito said sarcastically. "My bad. I didn't see anything noble about bullying a poor girl who was only doing her job."</p><p>Guiche's expression darkened. "She disgraced me!"</p><p>"I think you were doing a great job at this without her help," Kirito responded cheekily.</p><p>"How dare you? You have nothing to do with this!"</p><p>"Actually, I was the one who pointed the girl in the brown cloak in your direction," Kirito confessed casually.</p><p>"Why, you!" Guiche was one step away from frothing at the mouth. Too easy. "For sullying my honor, I challenge you to a duel!"</p><p>"Gladly," Kirito replied instinctively. He reached for the handle of his signature black sword, but only met air. He desperately tried to hide his panic with an awkward arm stretch. He had forgotten that he was Kazuto at the moment, not Kirito.</p><p>"Don't do it, Kirito!" Siesta exclaimed. "Mr. Gramont is a noble! You can't beat him."</p><p>Kazuto or Kirito, he couldn't stop halfway. He gave Guiche a hard look and said, "That remains to be decided. When and where?"</p><p>"We will duel at the Vestri Court!" Guiche declared. "Follow me, if you dare."</p><p>"Dare, I will," Kirito replied with a confidence he didn't feel.</p><p>"Kirito!" Siesta cried as she watched her savior stoically walk off to his demise. She turned and ran towards the indoor cafeteria, praying that Louise was still inside.</p><p>It had been easy for the raven-haired teen to revert to his "Beater" persona. His time in Aincrad had showed him how easy it was to protect others as long as you were willing to get under everyone's skin to make them hate you even worse instead. But this strategy only worked when he had the ability to intimidate any would-be rioter. Unless people were scared to act against him, earning everyone's ire would only get him killed. Given that he had his real body this time, getting killed here would most likely be permanent.</p><p>Risking his life to save someone he just met from unemployment. Kirito had to suppress a dark chuckle. Any reasonable person would say that such a trade was unreasonable and unnecessary. But Kirito didn't think himself to be the reasonable type. If there was something he wanted to accomplish, he would break every limit to reach his goal.</p><p>Plus, Siesta was still technically his only friend here. If he let the first friend that he made in this crazy world slip through his fingers when he could prevent it, how would he be able to look at himself in the mirror? It may have been the reasonable choice, but Kirito knew he would end up regretting it.</p><p>Still, ideals weren't enough on their own. "Hey, Guiche!" he called out to the blond noble.</p><p>"What is it, commoner?"</p><p>"I have a name—you know what, never mind that. You guys have an armory around here? I wasn't summoned with any weapons."</p><p>"Summoned?" Guiche scoffed. "Please, every knows that Louise would never have been able to perform the summoning ritual. I don't where she found someone as rude and strangely dressed as you, but no one is falling for such an obvious deception."</p><p>"Coming from the guy who was two-timing, I don't think you're qualified to talk about deceit," Kirito deadpanned.</p><p>Guiche stiffened, the accusation going straight to his already bruised ego. "Either way," the noble boy said this is a school of magic, not knights. Mundane weapons are for plebeians anyway."</p><p>"So, how are we going to duel?"</p><p>"I will use my magic," Guiche said haughtily. "And you will use whatever futile resistance you have."</p><p>"I'm a swordsman," said Kirito pointedly. "I can't duel without a sword."</p><p>"Are you backing down from my challenge?" Guiche challenged.</p><p>"Not at all," said Kirito with a smirk. "In fact, if you insist that I need a handicap so you can fight me, who am I to say otherwise? I wouldn't want to beat you down with a plebian weapon anyway. My fists alone will be much more satisfying. Nice and dirty, just the way you like it."</p><p>Kirito could tell by all the red in Guiche's face that he had hit a nerve.</p><p>"As if I need my opponent crippled," Guiche said haughtily. "You're only a mere commoner." He drew a rose from his robes and pointed it at the ground. A single red petal fell off, and when it landed on the grass, a flash of light appeared. A grey sword, about three and half feet in length, rose out from the ground.</p><p>Item creation wasn't something new to Kirito, but he had never seen someone create such an elegant sword so easily. "Wow," he said as he hefted it up. "Nice engraving, decent balance too."</p><p>"I know, it's a masterpiece isn't it?" Guiche said shamelessly as he flicked his hair to the breeze. "An art of perfect—"</p><p>"Can you make it about twice as heavy?"</p><p>"…What?</p><p>"And all black."</p><p>Guiche looked at Kirito incredulously.</p><p>Kirito stared back with serious inquiry.</p><p>"Are you joking?" Guiche finally asked.</p><p>"Well, if you can make it just a bit longer too, then it'd be perfect," said Kirito. "But if this is all you can make that's fine too."</p><p>"Set it down," Guiche ordered. Kirito did so with a shrug, restraining a triumphant smirk. "I will show you what I, Guiche the Bronze, can do!"</p><p>Pointing with his rose again, the sword became enveloped in blinding light. When the light had faded, Kirito observed the changes. The weapon was a longsword, but more specifically, it was a bastard sword, capable of being wielded with one hand or two. While the original sword has a very ceremonial appearance to its crossguard and hilt, this one looked malicious. The blade wasn't quite black, but a very dark shade of grey. The crossguard was predominately navy blue, with solid back orbs on near its ends, looking not unlike a pair of murky eyes. Grooves shaped like overlapping teeth wrapped around the hilt, giving it a fine grip. The grooves also stretched along the hilt like the maw of a savage beast. While Kirito didn't fancy himself to be an expert in swordcraft—he left that to Lisbeth—he could tell that the sword was well made enough to make any blacksmith jealous.</p><p>"Pretty good craftsmanship," Kirito said. "Worst case, you'd have a career as a blacksmith."</p><p>"As if I would resort to such a plebian occupation," Guiche scoffed.</p><p>Kirito picked up the sword as Guiche walked off. He noticed his runes on the back of his hand glow when he picked up the weapon, but they faded almost immediately afterwards. The effect was curious, but he decided to look into it at another time.</p><p>Kirito knew they were in the Vestri Court when he saw the amount of dark robed students waiting in a large circle. Their gazes conveyed their predictions. They expected Guiche to demolish him. Kirito merely smirked as he rubbed his thumb over the crossguard of his new sword. He may be out of shape, but muscle memory had to count for something. His kendo spars with Suguha had taught him that much. As long as he finished the fight quick, he would be able to handle any projectile the mage threw at him.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Guiche asked, standing a distance away.</p><p>"I'm ready as I'll ever be," Kirito replied, lowering himself into his signature stance.</p><p>The two locked eyes and were ready to begin, but a shrill shouted interrupted them. "Stop this!"</p><p>"Louise?" Kirito voiced in surprise.</p><p>The pink haired loli came running, completely out of breath, between the two teenaged boys. "What are you doing?" she asked them, looking first at Kirito and then Guiche. "Dueling is forbidden on school grounds!"</p><p>"Dueling between nobles is forbidden," Guiche corrected her. "There's nothing in the rules that says nobles can't duel commoners."</p><p>"That's because no commoner should be stupid enough to accept a duel from a mage!" Louise glared at Kirito as she said this. "Apologize."</p><p>"For what?" Kirito asked defensively.</p><p>"You went out of line to insult a noble!"</p><p>"He went out of line blaming Siesta for his own two-timing stupidity!"</p><p>Louise blinked. She turned to Guiche.</p><p>He gave guilty shrug.</p><p>Louise sighed. "Still, you can't insult a noble, or duel one," she insisted. "Just apologize. Guiche, I'm sure you can find it in your heart to forgive my misguided familiar for his lack of knowledge in courtesy."</p><p>"Well, if he begs nicely, perhaps," Guiche drawled.</p><p>"You just admitted to being a cheating scumbag," Kirito scoffed. "Like hell I'd ever apologize to you!"</p><p>"Then it looks we will have to fight this out like gentlemen," said Guiche darkly.</p><p>"Kirito!" Louise ran up to her familiar and looked him straight in the eye. It failed at intimidating him, since she only came up to his shoulder. "Guiche is a mage. You're a commoner. You can't beat him. You're only going to get yourself hurt!"</p><p>"I'm a swordsman," said Kirito. "Not your average guy off the street."</p><p>"Even if you were a commoner knight it wouldn't be enough!" Louise exploded. "Guiche is one of the best students in our year! He has his name, Guiche the Bronze, because despite being a dot class mage, his golems are on par with line class mages! You can't beat a squad of golems just by swinging around a sword!"</p><p>"Golems, huh," Kirito said thoughtfully. He had expected Guiche to use rocks and mud pits to attack him, but a summoner-type mage made sense given his personality. "How big, what shape, and how many?"</p><p>"Allow me to show you," said Guiche as he raised his rose-wand. A squad of half a dozen golems rose from the ground in flashes of light. Each was designed with feminine body proportions, including a noticeable bust and thin waist. The "skin" and armor of the golems were equally colored in a dull grey, as were the spears each held in their hands. There was peculiarity in the golem's helmet and skirt. Small white wings, clearly not made of the same metal as the golems, adorned the sides of each helmet. A skirt of the same material clad the golems' lower bodies, which would otherwise be hardly decent.</p><p>"Humanoid and female, why do I feel like I should have known?" Kirito sighed. "You can control them all by yourself?" he asked.</p><p>"Naturally," Guiche boasted. "But just one should be enough to deal with you. Zero, stand aside so we can begin."</p><p>"No! You can't!" Louise protested. "You're going to get hur—mmph!"</p><p>Kirito wrapped a hand around Louise mouth and hauled her off to the side. "Sorry, Miss Louise, but I can't have you getting hurt," he said. After setting her down, he stepped a few feet away and raised his sword.</p><p>"I'm ready," he said to Guiche, lowering himself into his usual stance. For some reason, the marks on his hand started to glow again. And this time he felt… different.</p><p>"Attack, my Valkyrie!"</p><p>Kirito had no time to bonder what he was feeling as the fight began. The golem lunged spear-first towards Kirito. It was a straightforward attack that appeared to leave the golem wide open, but looks could be deceiving. The spear outranged him by at least a foot, so any hasty counterattack could be repelled even if he moved at the exact same time as the golem. Thus, Kirito, decided to parry the lunge. He kept shifting his eyes between the golem he was fighting, the extra golems standing in the back, and their puppeteer, Guiche.</p><p>"Hmph, I put all that work into crafting a fine sword for you, and you only use it to run and dodge? Pathetic."</p><p>Kirito didn't bother to respond to Guiche's taunt. After witnessing how the golem attacked, or rather, how Guiche used the golem to attack, the swordsman went on the offense. A fury of quick and powerful slashes kept the golem from making full use of the length of its spear. Every swing felt wonderful. Despite the weight of the weapon, it felt perfect in his hands. Wielding it, he didn't feel like he was Kazuto, the teenaged boy, but Kirito, the legendary black swordsman.</p><p>The golem's defense wasn't terrible, but it was far worse than what Kirito was used to. Evidently, Guiche knew enough about spears to know how to make use of them for attacking. However, he always had his golem defend by making a counterattack. Even parries were always followed up by a telegraphed retaliating strike. It was good for keeping pressure, but against someone like Kirito, it was all too predictable.</p><p>The light from his hands intensified, glowing like a beacon despite the glare of the sun overhead. "Take this!" Kirito shouted. Instinctively, he tried to use <em>Sonic Leap</em>. He remembered just as he got into the stance that he was in his normal body, and sword skills didn't exist. But with the golem already making its counterattack, he had no choice but to hope for the best. Kirito leapt forward with as much speed and power as he could muster, bringing his weapon to bear directly at a weak point in the golem's spear.</p><p>Kirito landed on the other side of the golem, stunned by the power and distance he had mustered. It felt exactly like the skill in Aincrad. He turned to look at the golem. Or rather, what was left of it.</p><p>Sonic Leap worked by the player crouching down and taking a brief moment to charge the skill. Once the charge was ready, the player slashed from top to bottom while having doubled movement and effective attack range. It was great for closing the distance on large targets or slicing off limbs from enemies that were approaching you. And when you had enough power for overkill, the damage it inflicted was amazing.</p><p>The Valkyrie's spear was not just sliced, but shattered at the point Kirito's sword had made contact. The damage also carried over to the Valkyrie's arm. It was sliced off clean at the elbow. The remaining hand was left on the ground, holding a fractured metal stick. The golem was rock still, likely due to how stunned Guiche was by Kirito's action.</p><p>"Impossible!" Guiche said in shock. "There's no way a mere commoner could do such a thing."</p><p>"Why in the Founder was your sword glowing?" Louise exclaimed.</p><p>Kirito let a dark chuckle escape. He didn't know how, but he had the sneaking suspicion that the glowing symbols were letting him use his old sword skills. It made absolutely no sense, but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. "That was all you had?" he asked Guiche arrogantly. "Pathetic. My little sister could put up a better fight than you just did."</p><p>Embarrassed and terrified, Guiche responded exactly as Kirito predicted. "Attack, my Valkyries!" The remaining five Valkyries lunged for Kirito.</p><p>Kirito smirked. While Guiche was hoping to overwhelm him in numbers, quantity only mattered so much in the face of quality. The attacks the golems opened with were sloppy, uncoordinated, only focused on skewering him as soon as possible.</p><p>To Louise's eyes it was like Kirito was dancing. He moved with the speed and grace of the finest of the kindom's knights. His blade moved with speed that defied it length and thickness. Despite the Valkyries having the advantage in numbers and weapon length, it made no difference. This was not a battle.</p><p>It was a slaughter.</p><p>Kirito ducked underneath the stab of one Valkyrie. He rose with a <em>Diagonal</em>, slicing through the Valkyrie's chest armor. Before it even hit the ground, Kirito had moved to his next target. He parried a spear slash and used a <em>Vertical</em> to disarm it before using a <em>Horizontal</em> to decapitate it. The next golem was brutally executed by a <em>Cross Slash</em> that carved its chest into four pieces.</p><p>As if Guiche was improving with each Golem that fell, the final two golems made a coordinated attack. One stabbed high at his chest while the other slashed at his knees. Already knowing their attack speed and movement patterns, he stepped to the side and swung the flat of his sword to deflect the spear approaching his chest into the ground. The low sweeping Valkyrie couldn't correct its motion in time and struck the grounded spear with full force. In Guiche's hesitation to correct their position, the two stood still long enough to be cleanly cleaved with a <em>Whirlwind Slash</em>. While normally a move only good at finishing multiple low HP mobs due to its considerable end lag, it made for a fancy finish to the one-sided beat down. Additionally, however he was doing the sword skills did not penalize him with the end lag he was used too. Instead, he had realistically brief cooldowns before he could perform an equally powerful attack.</p><p>With none of Guiche's precious Valkyries left standing, Kirito slowly strolled up to the quickly paling pretty-boy. He raised his sword to the trembling noble's chest. "Still want to fight?" he asked.</p><p>Guiche shook his head. "It's… my loss," he surrendered.</p><p>"Glad we have that established." Kirito twirled the blade in one hand and slung it over his back out of habit. "I seriously need to get a new sheath," he grumbled. He brought he blade to bear at his side as he started to walk away.</p><p>"Who are you?" Guiche asked.</p><p>Kirito turned his head to look back at the taller boy. That was a good question. Who was he now? He was a not so normal teenaged boy in over his head. He was someone revered as a hero, though he only did what he thought was right. He was only human, but he had a power that even he did not comprehend.</p><p>Who was he?</p><p>What was he?</p><p>But in the end, did it really matter?</p><p>"My name is Kazuto Kirigaya," he finally answered. "But I'm also called Kirito, the Black Swordsman of Aincrad."</p>
<hr/><p>Kirito felt satisfied as he walked away from the fight. Once again, he was the dreaded Black Swordsman. He had instilled a fear-based respect in the students. They would be hesitant to challenge him, which meant that his very presence would be able to avert people's attention away from people like Siesta. And, when he thought about it, Louise as well. And speaking of her…</p><p>"Hey," Kirito said softly to the noble girl walking beside him.</p><p>Louise did a good job concealing her flinch. "Yes?" she responded.</p><p>"Those things you said when I was about to duel Guiche, you were trying to save me, weren't you?"</p><p>Louise's cheeks puffed in annoyance, but Kirito found it to be cute. "There's no need to say something so obvious," she said primly. "You're my familiar. It's my duty to make sure you don't get hurt." Seeing his teasing grin, she added, "D-don't think it's because I have any personal interest in you or anything. Honestly, you're the rudest commoner I've ever met."</p><p>"You're still calling me a commoner?" Kirito asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Hmph!"</p><p>Kirito decided to go out on a limb. "Are you mad about something?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"That sounds like denial."</p><p>"What would you know about me?"</p><p>"Louise." For some reason, Louise was compelled to stop walking and face him. "You can talk to me," Kirito assured her.</p><p>Louise crossed her arms. Kirito held his gaze, open and inviting. After a moment, Louise asked, "Why did you help that maid?"</p><p>Kirito was surprised by the question, but it was easy to answer. "Siesta's a friend," he said honestly.</p><p>"You met her yesterday! There was nothing in it for you and you could've gotten hurt, even killed, if you didn't have your freaky glowing sword attacks."</p><p>Kirito had to laugh at that. "Well, it would be hard for me to forgive myself if I just sat and watched when I could have saved her."</p><p>Louise gave him a look with a flicker of hope. "And…" Louise's words fell into a mumble.</p><p>"What was that?" Kirito asked, straining his ears.</p><p>"Would you save me too?" Louise asked, her words barely louder than a mumble. "If I needed you?"</p><p>"Of course," Kirito replied. "After all, we're friends, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Louise said. A smile spread across Louise's face. She turned her face so Kirito wouldn't see, but her tone carried the appreciative warmth she couldn't bring herself to voice. "Friends."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to end the story here. Sorry to anyone who wanted it to go longer, but when I tried to plan out how a longer story would go, it ended up following the canon too much for my liking. Kirito is basically Saito, except better. His physical conditioning is roughly the same, but he has a much higher aptitude for combat and is naturally intelligent. He'd have a much easier time against Saito's enemies, but he wouldn't make enough significant deviances for me to justify major plot changes. I don't want a retelling of the exact same story with a better protagonist. the point of the serious is to shake things up for the universe.</p><p>Just in case I find a way to revive this, I ended it in a way that's easy to reopen. No promises though.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Louise Summons is a series where I have Louise summon different familiars to make better use of the characters and world that the author of Familiar of Zero so shallowly utilized. This time, she summons Kazuto Kirigaya, the gamer nerd. AKA, Kirito the Blackswordsman, Hero of Aincrad.<br/>He's just a better Saito, so this'll only be a two-shot.<br/>Please leave a comment. Remember, comments are food for a writer's soul!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>